Double Trouble
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: James and Jasper are identical twins that share everything... including the guy that they pick up at a bar named Emmett. M for slash, incest, and a threesome!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I completely understand this story is very "out there" even for me.**

**If you've read this far, I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that incest doesn't bother you, but if it does…**

**It's **_**just **_**fiction therefore it's ok. It's very light hearted, there's no rape, violence or anything like that. **

**I admit that this is **_**pretty**_** much pointless smut, but who doesn't like to read plotless smut sometimes? **

**Admit it; everyone at one point has had a fantasy that involved twins… I'm just bringing that fantasy to life.**

**This is another JasperxEmmettxJames threesome, but it's different than the one I wrote in Want To. (I think this one is better and kinkier). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

* * *

Double Trouble

Jasper's POV

It's my 23rd birthday and I _should_ be happy. I actually _was _happy until a few hours ago. Everything was going perfectly fine. James and I woke up to our good friend Seth making us breakfast, we got a visit from our parents, our friends gave us gifts and it was just shaping up to be a really great day. My boyfriend Edward came to see me and I was really excited. He gave me a card and asked me to read it. I opened the card and I was surprised and devastated when I read the content. Edward wrote that it was over in so many words. The asshole didn't even have the audacity to verbally break up with me. James and my friends tried their best to cheer me up after that, but it didn't work. I was mourning the loss of my boyfriend of 5 years.

"I know you're sad about that douche Edward breaking up with you, but it's your birthday. Don't let him ruin it," My twin James tells me.

I groan. "Can you just go out without me? I'm really not in the mood to drink or dance tonight."

James sticks out his bottom lip in his signature pout. "Going out without you is no fun. You're my brother and my best friend; I can't celebrate if you're not with me."

"I know that moping isn't helping my situation, but I just don't have the energy to do anything else. Will you just let me sulk?" I ask him.

"It's your 23rd birthday; you are absolutely _not_ going to mope. You're going to go out and find a nice piece of ass to bring home. You've been with a guy for 5 years; it's time that you hop back on the pussy train," James' words make both of us laugh.

"I'm wallowing in self pity, you're not supposed to be making me laugh," I scold.

Before I can move, James has jumps on to my bed and he lands right beside me. He starts to tickle the sides of my stomach and I'm laughing uncontrollably. I kick and I try to push him off, but that only makes him tickle me harder. I warn him that I'll piss on myself if he doesn't stop, but he pays me no mind. I know what I have to do to make him stop and I'm almost too stubborn to mutter the words.

"James, stop damn it! We can go out, just stop tickling me," I say between fits of laughter.

He smiles, stops tickling me and leans down to give me a kiss on the cheek. I rapidly turn my head and James' lips graze mine instead of my cheek. We stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds and I'm shocked when I feel my just _barely _older brother's tongue slip into my mouth. My bright green eyes are wide in amazement. The shock factor wears off when I feel him trying to deepen the kiss. I gently push him away from me and when his eyes open a look of horror is on his face.

"Shit! Jazz, I'm so sorry, I just—"

"It's ok, James. You have nothing to apologize for," I say to him.

James still looks apologetic so I playfully punch him in the shoulder to show him that there are no hard feelings between us. I look at my watch and I suggest that we shower and get dressed so we can leave. He nods weakly and he gets off of my bed. He wordlessly goes to the bathroom and I sigh. What. The. Fuck. I brushed the kiss off like it wasn't a very big deal, but it _is _a big deal. My instincts tell me that whatever the hell happened between me and my brother isn't over, it's just beginning.

* * *

James' POV

I make sure that my shower water is as hot as I can stand it before I step in. The water relaxes my taut muscles as my mind starts to wander. The first thought that comes to my mind is what the fuck is wrong with me. I'm older than Jasper by 5 minutes and I've always been the protective big brother. I'm supposed to take care of my little brother, not molest him! I don't even know what came over me. I should have just moved my lips away from his, but I couldn't. I looked into those emerald eyes of his and I just couldn't resist the urge to kiss him. I moan as the feel of his mouth replays in my memory. Fuck! I am _not _getting a hard on while thinking about kissing my brother. I can't leave the bathroom in this condition, so I have to get rid of it somehow. Since I'm pressed for time, I fill my mind with images of my grandmother in a bikini and my problem is instantly gone. I dry myself off, brush my teeth, put my hair in a ponytail and leave the bathroom.

"Did you leave any hot water for me?" Jasper jokes.

I hold my towel tightly so it doesn't fall. "I think I left you enough."

I wait until he's in the bathroom before removing my towel. I put lotion all over my body before I pick out an outfit. I'm in a pretty casual mood so I grab my favorite pair of jeans that are slightly ripped above both knees and a random band tee. I grab the first pair of gym shoes that I see and I put them on. I look at myself in the full length mirror and I fix my ponytail. Jasper comes out of the bathroom fully dressed. I'm shocked because I don't remember seeing him take any clothes into the bathroom and I wonder if he changed in the bathroom because of the kiss. His voice brings me from my thoughts.

Jasper sarcastically compliments me. "I love your outfit."

I roll my eyes at him. "Ripped jeans and band tees were my thing first. Besides, I think the look suits _me_ better."

"Whatever. Let's go before I change my mind."

* * *

**At The Bar**

James' POV

After Jasper and I have a few drinks, we start looking around the bar for a woman to take home. I certainly hope that Jasper is in the mood for sharing so that I won't have to pick up a separate person. Jasper has a complaint about every girl that I point out. "She's too blonde." I pick out a brunette and he says, "her hair is too brown." I don't even mention the pretty red head that I see. I start to get frustrated at my brother's choosiness and I'm going to suggest that we go to another bar. That's when our eyes land on an extremely attractive, brawny brunette with piercing sapphire eyes.

"Damn!" We both exclaim.

"There's _definitely _enough of that guy to share," I comment.

Jasper downs his shot. "If you haven't noticed, we're at a _straight_ bar. There's _no _way in hell that guy is gay."

"He may not be gay, but I'm pretty sure that he's bi," I state.

He raises his eyebrow skeptically. "How can you tell?"

"Your gaydar is all fucked up, Jazz. Just trust me," I advise him.

"Trust you? Last time I trusted you, I had to replace the tires on my car," Jasper reminds me.

I smile at my little brother. "I admit that trusting me is _normally_ not a good idea, but this time is different. I'm your big brother and I always look after you, don't I?"

"You always have my best interest at heart. I don't doubt that, your ideas are just not always the greatest," He bluntly informs me.

My eyes are focused on the stranger as I address Jasper. "I know what I'm doing little bro, just follow my lead. I promise that I will have that guy in one of our beds tonight."

Jasper and I finish our last shots at the same time. I get out of my seat and my brother reluctantly follows. Luckily, there are 2 empty seats on both sides of the stranger. I sit to his right and Jasper sits to his left. The guy gives me eye contact and he's even more breathtakingly gorgeous up close. He looks at Jasper and he quickly looks at me. I can tell by his facial expression that he just had an epiphany. He turns his attention to me once more after he drains his drink.

"Twins, huh?" He asks.

I move a little closer to him. "What gave us away?"

He laughs and smiles showing his dimples. "I'm Emmett."

"I'm James and that's my 'younger' brother Jasper," I introduce.

Emmett shakes my brother's hand and Jasper blushes. "Hello, Emmett."

"You two are cute, pretty even," Emmett flirts.

"We're even prettier with our clothes off," I say with a wink.

Jasper holds his chest as he starts to cough. "James!"

I ignore Jasper's warning. "What? I just want him to know what he's getting himself into."

"You're very frank and very direct, I like it," Emmett agrees.

"I can guarantee that my brother and I will give you a night that you'll _never _forget," I promise.

He orders another drink. "Sounds tempting."

"The best things come in pairs. Could you imagine having 2 tongues on your cock at the same time?" I whisper in his ear.

"Fuck," Emmett mutters.

I look at Jasper and I wink. I slowly start to knead Emmett's inner thigh and Jasper mimics my actions on his other leg. Emmett's eyes close and he throws his head back. His neck is completely exposed so I kiss and lick the uncovered flesh. I can feel Emmett getting harder as my brother and I continue to seduce him. I lightly squeeze his erection through his jeans and he moans a little too audibly. We stop our actions as people start looking at us. I delicately bite his earlobe and kiss the area right behind it before I whisper to him.

"Come home with us," I plead.

He nods. "Just let me use the bathroom first."

When Emmett leaves I inconspicuously adjust myself and I notice Jasper doing the exact same thing. This is certainly going to be one of the best birthdays that we've ever had. I glance at my brother and I'm sure the desire and want in his green eyes is mirrored in mine. I smile and I tap him lightly on the shoulder. He looks at me and he smiles back at me.

"Happy birthday Jasper," I tell him.

"Happy is an understatement. We're bringing home _quite _the present," He says.

I see Emmett approaching us out of the corner of my eye. "Speak of the devil."

"Are you guys ready to go?" Emmett asks us.

"I've never been _more_ ready to go home," Jasper answers.

* * *

Jasper's POV

By the time that we close the door to our room, James and I have ripped Emmett's shirt off. We moan in unison at the sight of Emmett's bare chest. I kick my shoes off and rapidly take my jeans off as I approach James' bed. I pull my shirt over my head and I see Emmett and James making out. My dick is now harder than cement and straining against the fabric of my boxer briefs. Emmett temporarily pulls away from my brother so he can rid James of his shirt. James is fumbling with the button on his jeans so I confidently walk over to him and expertly unbutton his pants. James raises his eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything as I help him step out of his jeans.

Emmett licks his lips. "Damn, you two are sexy. I'm not sure which one of you I want first."

"Have us both… at the same time," James suggests.

Emmett smirks and licks his lips once more. He grabs one of our hands and leads us to the bed. James and I lay down side by side and we moan in unison when Emmett drops his pants. He kisses James before he gives me a passionate, slightly sloppy kiss. He starts to kiss my neck and his mouth descends down my chest. I groan when he removes my mouth and starts copying his actions on my brother. He starts to caress James' hard dick through his boxers and his other hand starts doing the same to me seconds later.

"How many inches?" He asks simply.

We speak simultaneously. "Eight."

"Can I fit 16 inches of hard cock down my throat? I'd love to find out…"

James and I lift our hips off of the bed so that Emmett can slide our boxers off. Emmett asks me to scoot closer to James as he wraps his large hand around both of our erections. The feel of another cock next to mine is foreign, yet pleasurable. That pleasured is intensified when Emmett's warm mouth envelops our twin cocks. I try to grip the sheets with my right hand, but I accidentally squeeze James' hand instead. He squeezes my hand back as Emmett starts to take more of us into his mouth. His tongue starts to explore our cocks and we cry out when his tongue massages a particularly sensitive spot right below the head. Emmett relaxes his throat as our dicks force his mouth to stretch unbelievably wide. I grip my brother's hand painfully when Emmett miraculously deep throats us both. His head bobs up and down quickly and it's not long before I feel the familiar tingle of orgasm.

James and I warn Emmett. "I'm gonna cum."

Emmett releases us from his mouth. "Not yet."

We sit up when we see Emmett take his boxers off. He sits in between us and we tease him just like we did earlier. I suck on one nipple while James nibbles on his other one. Emmett moans and it eggs us on. James moves his kisses further down Emmett's body and stops at his hip bone where there's a tattoo with three Chinese symbols. James traces the tattoo with his finger before he traces the design with his tongue. He nips at the skin and Emmett bites his lip, enjoying the pleasure. James stops sucking on his skin and Emmett curses.

"What does your tattoo mean?" My brother wonders.

Emmett's facial expression changes. "Uh… Jacob."

I look at James before asking my question. "Who's Jacob?"

"My best friend. I've known him since I was 2. He has a Chinese tattoo with my name on him too," He explains.

James clears his throat. "Just friends, huh?"

"We've fucked on occasion, but we're just friends," Emmett defends.

I smile at James. "We should get tattoos of each other's names. We might as well, we're pretty much inseparable."

Emmett purrs in my ear. "Show him where you him to get his tattoo. Touch him."

The lust and mischief in Emmett's eyes tells me that he wants me to touch James in more than a _brotherly _way. Emmett moves out of the way so James and I are closer to each other. James looks hesitant and his body stiffens when I get behind him. I wrap my hands around his bare waist and the sensation is new and kind of arousing. His skin is silky smooth and I can't resist caressing his hard abs. I feel James tense at my actions. I gently start to massage his shoulders and I plant an open mouth kiss on the back of his neck.

"Relax, James. I know you want this," I tell him.

He doesn't protest so I continue massaging his body. I kiss the area between his shoulder blades and James shivers. I move my kisses further down his back and he hums in satisfaction when I reach his lower back which is an erogenous zone for me as well. I run my fingers up his back and I stop about three inches above his ass. I draw an imaginary line and then I ever so gently bite the area, deliberately marking him.

"Hmm, I want my name right here," I state.

Emmett lets out a low moan. "It's your turn James. Show your little brother where you want your name tattooed on his body."

James turns around to face me and uncertainty is no longer in his eyes; his emerald eyes are glazed over with lust. He asks me to lay down and I obey my brother just like I normally do. He gets on top of me and we're so close that our foreheads, noses, and lips are touching each other's. Seeing my big brother laying nude on top of me like this is the equivalent of staring at my reflection in a mirror. I close my eyes right when I feel his lips move slowly against mine. I don't fight the feeling, instead I grab James' ponytail, further encouraging him.

I let a moan escape my mouth. "James, please."

Of course he knows _exactly _what I'm begging him for. His mouth moves to my neck where he worships it for a short amount of time. He continues his journey and he stops when he reaches my nipples. He tugs on one of them while he attaches his mouth to my other one. My body is on fire and I can't get enough of his touch. When he's done assaulting my nipples, he massages my abs. He halts his movements when he's a few inches below my navel. He licks the area before he gnaws on the exposed flesh; marking me as I did him.

"Right here," He simply says.

He surprises me when he moves his tongue lower and lower. My cock twitches when he softly blows on it. He's getting ready to take it into his mouth when we both hear a groan. We follow the sound and we see Emmett stroking his dick. His eyes are fixed on ours as he continues to jerk his huge cock. I'm mesmerized at the sight of Emmett. I'm nearly frozen in my spot. An impish grin is on James' face when he decides to break the silence.

"I'm glad that you enjoyed our little show. I'm pretty sure that you'd much rather have us taking care of you though…" He trails off.

He approaches Emmett and James removes his pre-cum slick hand from his length. He wraps his hand around what I would guess to be about ten inches of hard cock. He looks up at Emmett as he slowly licks from base to tip. Emmett throws his head back and I decide to get on the other side of him. While James is paying attention to his shaft, I run my tongue down the underside. He shudders and moans both of our names. I move down to play with his balls at the same time that James takes the head into his mouth. Judging by the sounds that are coming from Emmett's mouth, my brother seems to be doing an expert job. I release his sac from my mouth so I can be a voyeur. I've only shared women with James so I've never seen his luscious lips wrapped around a dick before. His cheeks are hollowed and his head is bobbing up and down in a rhythm controlled by Emmett. My hand goes back to caressing his sac and I lean forward to kiss him urgently. He kisses me roughly and his moans are muffled by my mouth. I feel his balls tighten in my hand and I know that he's on the brink of orgasm.

"I know you want to cum in my brother's mouth, but I want you to cum inside of _me_," I tell him.

James takes Emmett's cock out of his mouth. He gets up and walks over to his drawer. He has a condom and lube in hand when he comes back to the bed. He hands Emmett the condom and he takes the top off of the lubricant. I am expecting him to prepare himself so I'm shocked when I feel his hand on my thigh. I spread my legs as wide as they will go for him. He probes me with one of his lubed fingers and it's not long before he's adding a second one. I politely request that he add one more and he nods. He moves the three fingers swiftly and he uses his other hand to start jerking me off. I have to stop him or else I'm going to cum sooner than I would really care to. He gives me a quick peck on the lips before moving out of the way.

Emmett tenderly caresses my cheek. "I'm going to go slow, ok?"

"Please. You're a lot bigger than my last boyfriend," I inform him.

I've never had anyone close to Emmett's size inside of me before and I'm a little frightened. James holds my hand and whispers words of encouragement in my ear. I smile and I give Emmett the green light. The head slips inside fairly easily, but the pain comes when he has about 4 inches in. His length isn't even the problem yet, it's his girth. A tear escapes my eye, but I ask Emmett to keep going. He enters me inch by inch and he starts a very gentle pace. Once I'm accustomed to his size, the pain diminishes and I start to feel the pleasure. My eyes are closed and soon I'm moaning his name and asking him to quicken his tempo. Emmett's grunting and I notice grunting from beside me. I open my eyes and James is getting himself off. I kindly ask Emmett to stop for a few seconds.

"I just want to change our position," I explain.

Emmett pulls out and I get on all fours. I instruct James to lay on his back and I feel Emmett enter me again at the same time. Emmett's grip on my hips is firm as he continually pounds into me. I bend down and I taste the pre-cum from the head of my brother's cock. The taste is intoxicating and I want more. A hard thrust from Emmett forces me forward and James' cock slides into my mouth. He gasps at the sensation and I moan around him. Whoever said forbidden fruit tastes the sweetest was absolutely correct. The taste of my brother is exotic and beyond compare. Emmett finds a harsh rhythm and it causes me to suck more of James into my mouth and I'm sucking him hard. I fondle his balls the way that I like it and I feel them tense up. I look at him and silently ask him if he wants me to continue and he rapidly nods. I lick that special spot below the head and he shakes as he explodes into my mouth.

James is breathless as he moans. "Holy shit Jasper!"

I'm in the process of swallowing when he roughly grabs me by my hair and kisses me passionately. Some of his cum gets transferred to his mouth and I beyond turned on when he swallows. While we're staring into each other's eyes I silently ask if he wants to switch positions and he tells me yes. Emmett stops and he grabs the lube to prepare James. Emmett plunges two of his fingers in at the same time and James hisses. After a few seconds of being prepared he's ready to be fucked. Emmett grabs his hips for leverage and he glides into James almost effortlessly. I see the grimace on my brother's face, but he shows no other signs of being hurt. All signs of pain are gone in a few minutes and James is meeting all of Emmett's thrusts. James motions for me to move forward a little bit. He kisses the head of my cock and he almost immediately starts to deep throat me. I loudly moan his name and I know that I'm going to be cumming in an embarrassingly short time. Emmett's thrusts are getting erratic and I know he's close too. The vibrations from James' moan send me over the edge.

My body starts to quiver and I'm jumbled. "J-James."

Emmett's glistening in sweat and his hair is sticking to his face. His whole body is flushed and his eyes are closed in a combination of ecstasy and concentration. My brother is tightly gripping the sheets as Emmett fucks him relentlessly. I notice James' ponytail holder came out and his long, curly, blonde locks are all over the place. Emmett forcefully grabs him by his hair and pulls him back until my twin's head is resting on his broad shoulder. I can't hear what he whispers into his ear, but I do hear James moan and curse. He relinquishes the hold on his hair and he pulls out. He tosses the condom as my brother turns to rest on his back. Emmett is furiously beating his cock and he's only seconds away from shooting. He turns his attention toward me and he wants me to lay down next to James. As soon as I get into the desired position, Emmett growls as he cums violently, coating my stomach along with my brother's. Once his body stops convulsing he uses his tongue to clean his cum off of us.

"You two wore me the fuck out," Emmett says between pants.

James chuckles. "I know you that the best things come in twos."

Emmett joins in on the laughter. "You two are double trouble."

I kiss Emmett on his cheek. "Thanks for making this the best birthday ever for us."

"Birthday? You didn't tell me it was your birthday. How old are you guys?" Emmett asks.

We answer simultaneous. "23."

Emmett smirks showing those perfect dimples. "So I guess that means I get to give you 46 licks combined. I think I want to _literally _lick you guys though…" He trails off.

All three of us laugh and we fall into a peaceful slumber. When I wake up the next morning, my arms are wrapped around James and his hair is in my face. I inhale and his smell invades my senses. I kiss his shoulder and I observe that Emmett is no longer in the bed with us. I very carefully untangle myself from James. I quietly go into my closet and grab an oversized shirt to put on. I slip into my slippers and I walk downstairs. I have my hand on the refrigerator door and I see that there's a note there. I smile as I take it off of the fridge to read it.

_Dear Jasper and James,_

_Jacob called me and he needed to see me so I had him come and pick me up._

_You two were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb you so I didn't ask you guys to take me home._

_I really enjoyed myself last night and would love to do it again._

_Here's my phone number, call me anytime._

_352-2097_

_-Emmett _

* * *

**A/N: I would like to apologize because this was pretty much rushed (especially the smut).**

**I really wanted to get this out tonight because my week is pretty much occupied and I'm not sure if I'll feel like writing.**

**I enjoyed writing it though and I hope that everyone enjoyed reading it.**

**I'm happy to say that I think I'm getting over my severe writer's block.**

**Kisses for all of my reviewers, I really do love you guys with all of my heart. **


	2. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story; I've written so many other stories since I finished this one.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have some additional information about this story, a picture of how I imagined the twins and some information about adding another chapter.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/double-trouble(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
